You take my breathe away
by Girlsareguns
Summary: C'est la toute première fic que je publie ici. Il faut dire que ce 5ème épisode m'a plus que jamais inspiré et que jamais je n'aurai cru aimer ces deux là encore plus. Kurt n'est pas très à l'aise avec le fait que Sebastian tourne autour de son homme.


Attention si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 5 de la saison 3 je vous conseille vivement de vous arrêtez ici au risque d'être **SPOILER !**

C'est la toute première fiction que je publie ici, aussi je m'excuse d'avançe pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes.

Je suis raide dingue de Klaine et _encore plus _depuis ce fameux épisode !

Je sais pertinemment que cette fic est très "culcul" mais en même temps lorsqu'on me parle de Klaine voilà ce que ça donne... ces deux là le sont définitivement ! XD

Glee ne m'appartient pas, Darren et Chris non plus ainsi que Blaine et Kurt... Vous savez combien d'argent je serai prête à donner pour les avoir ? _Beaucoup_ d'argent...

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi est ce que tu réagis comme ça ? demanda Blaine confus.<p>

Le réaction de Kurt était démesurée. Il exagérait toujours tout de manière générale mais c'était un aspect de sa personnalité qui plaisait à Blaine. Cependant, lorsque "le sujet Sebastian" revenait sur le tapis, Kurt en faisait trop. Trop de "reconnais qu'il n'est pas désagréable à regarder", de "tu peux m'avouer qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent", toujours plus de "je parie qu'il chante bien", et jamais assez de "les Warblers l'adore, pourquoi pas toi ?"

Au début, Blaine comprenait l'inquiétude de Kurt. Ce n'était jamais très rassurant de voir un un autre tourner autour de son petit ami. Ensuite, lorsqu'il s'était parlés à coeur ouvert, Blaine avait été catégorique : Sebasian ne signifiait rien pour lui.

Il pensait que cela suffirait à dissiper les craintes de Kurt mais rien n'y faisait. Au bout de quelques jours, le nom de Sebastian franchissait de nouveau les lèvres du jeune Hummel.

- Tu sais que c'est vraiment blessant que tu puisses penser un seul instant que je pourrais te tromper avec ce type ? s'indigna Blaine.

- Qui à parler de tromper ? s'agaçat Kurt. Je n'ai jamais parler de ça, _jamais._

Blaine se maudit. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire au lieu de jetter de l'huile sur le feu. Il glissa une main lasse dans ses boucles pour une fois libres avant de soupirer longuement.

- Ecoutes, Kurt. Il n'y a que toi dans mon coeur. Tu signifies le monde à mes yeux. Ce Sebastian n'est rien d'autre qu'un garçon comme un autre pour moi. Avant de poursuivre, le jeune homme se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il s'intéresse peut être à moi mais ce n'est pas mon cas. C'est juste que...

- Juste que quoi ? répéta froidement Kurt.

Un nouveau soupir vint franchir les lèvres de Blaine. C'était pénible, vraiment. Cet interrogatoire n'était pas le premier et probablement pas le dernier. Kurt pouvait se montrer rude et blessant lorsqu'il doutait de Blaine comme ça.

- Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais intéresser qui que ce soit d'autre. J'ai fini par comprendre que je te plaisais, mais c'est différent...

Il sondat le regard de son petit ami, cherchant à y déceler une quelconque émotion.

- En quoi est ce que c'est différent, Blaine ?

Il avait cracher son nom plus qu'il ne l'avait prononcer. La voix était _froide_, le ton **méprisant.**

Le coeur du jeune Anderson se brisa un peu plus. Il ne supportait pas ce manque de confiance, tout ces soupçons le mettait mal à l'aise alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher.

- Son approche est différente.

- Blaine...

- Toi tu es différent, lui est différent Kurt,

- Blaine !

- Ce qui est normal, je veux dire vous n'êtes...

- BLAINE ! cria presque son petit ami à bout de souffle.

Les prunelles dorées s'assombrirent. Le petit jeu avait assez duré, Kurt était odieux et n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

- Kurt mais bon sang ouvres les yeux, je ne te mens pas !

- "Son approche est différente ?" Vraiment, Blaine ? Que veux tu dire par là ? C'est parce que Sebastian n'a de cesse de te faire des sous entendus douteux que tu meurs d'envie de te jetter sur lui ? Tout ça pour ça ? Tu ne penses qu'à...

Une bouche charnue vint s'écraser sur ses lèvres en un baiser désespéré.

A présent scellées, les lèvres de Kurt ne pourrait plus lançer ces accusations brumeuses et affreuses. Il espérait de tout son coeur qu'il ne le rejette pas. Ces disputes lui déchirait le coeur. Ces mots qui semblaient ne pas sortir de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait le heurtait au plus profond de son âme.

Il ne voulait plus de tout ça, il voulait simplement rendre son petit ami heureux et fière d'être avec lui. Il voulait que Kurt sache qu'il faisait de son mieux car même s'il n'arriverait jamais à sa cheville, il était prêt à lui offrir le monde. Blaine n'était que Blaine. C'était si peu mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait être. Rien de plus.

Alors il le fit taire, refusant de vivre une confrontation qui les blesserait tout les deux et n'arrangerait pas le problème.

Lentement, Kurt sentit des larmes chaudes glisser le long de sa joue. Il s'en étonnat puisqu'il ne pleurait pas. Et si... Impossible. Blaine pleurait. Il avait tellement mal de toutes ces disputes qui revenaient inlassablament depuis quelques temps qu'il en pleurait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, pas même dans les situations les plus désespérées.

Il avait fallut que Kurt doute de lui pour que Blaine fonde en sanglots. Et c'était beau, c'était romantique. Le coeur de Kurt se gonflat d'une agréable chaleur. Il repoussa son petit ami, doucement. Il voulait voir son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Tu es _magnifique_, murmura Kurt captivé.

Blaine sourit faiblement. Il se sentait démuni et vulnérable mais aussi ridicule. Kurt le voyait pleurer et il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il était faible. Il devait être fort, aussi fort que lui. Mais ces larmes ne semblaient pas dérangé Kurt, bien au contraire. Il le trouvait magnifique.

- Tu l'es encore plus, soufflat le plus jeune.

Deux mains vinrent se poser sur le visage de Blaine. Du bout des pouces, Kurt carressat ses joues tendrement. Il le regardait amoureusement mais sentit assez rapidement ses yeux lui piquer et sa vue se brouiller.

- Excuses moi pour tout ça. Ce n'est pas à toi que je ne fais pas confiance mais à lui. Blaine, je t'aime. J'ai compris à présent. Jamais plus de dispute, plus aucune je te le promet.

Blaine vint nicher son nez dans le cou de Kurt. Il avait retrouvé son sourire malgré ses larmes.

**Kurt l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.**

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Et je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer, même si tu es magnifique.

... **FIN **...

* * *

><p>Voilà en espérant que ça vous ai plu !<p>

Je sais que ce Kurt est un peu rude et beaucoup moins doux que dans la série. Je le fais passer pour un jaloux maladif et un hystérique chronique, quant à Blaine il est complètement soumis à Kurt...

M'enfin **je suis sadique** j'y peux rien XD


End file.
